Power Overwhelming
by Bab the dark templar
Summary: Alright! We're Updated! Edited! And eating a donut!
1. In the beginning

**Power Overwhelming**

**Chapter one.**

Digimon belongs to Bandai, Starcraft belongs to blizzard. I only own Arcek.

Here's the deal, Italics means he's thinking, Bold is the Description, and default is just ordinary talk.

Oh yeah, and if I screw something up, tell me, because I'm just a beginner.

One more thing, this is an alternate Starcraft, meaning the Warp Gate was destroyed, but Raynor and fenix still survived and a alternate timeline for Digimon meaning, The epilogue never happened. and I think the timelines are a few years ahead, I don't remember

' ' = someone's talking.

( ) = someone is thinking.

**Date: September 23, 2502**

**Time: 10:20 PM**

**Where: Aiur**

_"?????? POV"_

_It was a cold, bloody morning, Tassadar sacrificed his life to kill the overmind, but it still wasn't enough... _

_There was still Zerg, and the ratios were 10 of them to one of us. I had managed to get to the warp gate with the other Protoss, but everything went wrong. _

_The Zerg were waiting for us all along, they ambushed us when we got to the base, I was one of the last of the Protoss & Terran survivors. _

_Unfortunately the Zerg had destroyed the Warp gate when I was still in transit. I was transported into a familiar World, yet I had never been there before. Okay, checking if I still have my sanity.... I am Arcek, part of Raynor's Strike team. I am.... a Ghost. Phew, still have it._

_Checking my memory database.... The Ghost's are like the special forces of the Terrans, the human race. _

_I was once an ordinary human, but ever since the confederate forces found out I had Incredible Psionic potential. _

_Zeratul had once told me I had enough power to become a Dark Templar for the Protoss, The alien race, of course, I doubted him of course.... But I found out he was right, he had given me a Modified Psi-Blade and told me to concentrate on it, I did, and it had activated. _

_Okay..... Checking last message from log._

_If the confederates find out you have these Psionic abilities tapped in your mind, they would capture you, knock you out and by the time you woke up, wham, you are a Ghost, welcome to hell buddy._

_That was my last log!?!?!?!?_

_I Have to find out how the hell I got here, and where the hell am I._

**Date: ???????**

**Time: 12:00 AM**

**Where: ????????**

"Arcek's POV"

_I had appeared at a park, although something wasn't right..... Maybe it was because in Aiur, there wasn't any parks. Where was I? All that I remember from the warp gate was the Zerg overwhelming us, and I managed to jump through the warp gate... I see people, probably japanese, walking down the sidewalks from where I was. I know if I walked through this city with my gun and this attire they'd call the police and ask me where I came from and who I was and If I did tell them the truth, they would send me to the Crazy house...._

_So what would be the best plan of action...._

_Eliminate anyone who sees me?... No, too much of a commotion......._

_I had an idea, I turned on my cloaking device started to walk around carefully maneuvering around the crowd. Trying to find a way to get a new attire.... My eyes caught a Blond headed 12-15 year old walking across the street to the school building. Waitaminute, his hat just jiggled a bit, yet there wasn't a breeze.... I followed him to the building and somehow, it was deserted, nobody was there... I wondered where why was he after school?_

_He opened the door and into a classroom, I was confused, there were no classes at the time, why would he be in there? So I opened the door a bit and looked inside. There were twelve of them in the room, this puzzled me even more.... I heard the sound of somebody running from down the hall, but by the time I turned around a Kid with a red brownish color with goggles on his head right behind me and he ran into me. Hard._

**Date: September 23 1998**

**Time: 12:00 AM**

**Where: Odaiba Park**

"Davis's POV"

_I was walking to the school, Ken asked me if I could go with them to the Digiworld and have a picnic, since I had nothing better to do, I said yes._

_I looked at my watch, I still had enough time to make it there.... _

Davish? _I heard the voice from my backpack._

What is it? _I replied._

Didn't you set the watch 30 minutes late? _I stopped, took a look at my watch and panicked, I ran like a bat out of heck to the school, but on the way I saw a man, Six feet tall, with a large gun, I wondered who was he? Then he disappeared into thin air._

_I wonder what was that? Then I continued running to the school._

_Almost there, I ran through the doors of the school and to the classroom we were supposed to meet in. I saw the door open a bit, someone must have just come through, so I dashed to the door, and ran into something. Hard._

I'm here!

_Everyone was now looking at me, and the figure on the floor who was twitching every 5 seconds._

**End of chapter one**

Read and Review please..... Tell me your thoughts, your ideas. Flames will be nuked and Comments will be appreciated


	2. Where am I?

**Power Overwhelming **

**Chapter 2 - I don't want to go **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Starcraft belongs to blizzard and Digimon belongs to bandai. **

**I forgot to put in Arcek's Description, sorry. **

**Arcek is 6 feet tall, Brown skin, Wearing Standard Ghost Night Vision Goggles, blue colored basic ghost armor. with his Cloaking Device on his belt. **

**He has a Psi-blade Strapped to his right arm.**

**He has a "Perdition" Flame thrower strapped to his back to his left arm and has a C-14 "Impaler" Gauss Rifle. Strapped on his back. **

**Date: September 23, 1998 **

**Time: 12:06 **

**Where: Odaiba Elementary School **

"Arcek's POV"

So, this is what Raynor meant by being dragged down piece by piece.... I woke up, looked around and found those kids I saw I while ago staring at me.... They could see me? Oh Dammit! My cloaking device ran out of energy. I looked around and found a few strange creatures behind them. I haven't seen any of those before... What are they? So I looked around again until the purple haired girl finally said:

_"Who are you?" _

What the hell could I do? I had to say something to stall them so I could get my Cloaking Device....

_"Where am I?" _

And they gave me these "What the hell looks" And then, the brown spiky haired pre-teen asked me again:

_"Who are you?" _

_"I am............ Arcek." _I replied, a bit confused.....

I heard a beeping sound from one of the computers, I had a bad feeling about this... The red haired teen checked it and went into panic.

_"There's trouble in primary village...."_ I stood up and looked at the computer. There was map with a huge dot headed towards some kind of landmark, it was Building Blocks.... Odd, I did not see any of that on the way here....

_"What do we do with this guy?"_ The Purple haired pre-teen with the glasses asked the others.

_"I have a name. It's Arcek."_ I replied in a cold voice, their backs shot straight up with a look of fear in their eyes.

You don't go living through the War between Zerg and the Protoss and Terrans without learning how to do a cold chill up your spine voice.

_"We have no choice, we have to bring him with us."_ The blond haired kid replied, using this moment I grabbed the Cloaking Device and reattached it to my suit.

The Brown haired Teen with the hair pointing upwards took me by the arm and brought me to the computer and pointed some kind of device at the computer, what was he doing?

_"Alright, just follow us and don't get hurt." _The blond haired pre-teen told me.

The computer shined bright and all of a sudden I was in some kind of warp and landed on soft ground. I looked around and found that I was 8 inches off the ground, I also heard groaning from below me. Somehow I was on top of all these kids. I stood up, and took a look at my surroundings. It somehow looked so familiar but...... It still was..... I can't figure it out right now.....

_"Oh no!!!"_ The teen with red hair shouted.

_"What is it?" _The cat... spoke?.....

_"The big Digimon is increasing it's speed!At this rate, by the time we get there, there's not going to be a Primary Village anymore!"_

Digimon?? What's a Digimon?... I looked at the organic type creatures they were holding. Was it possible THOSE were Digimon? And what was this big Digimon they were talking about?.......

"_We have to get to the Primary Village before the digimon gets there!_"_ The kid with a Ice Cream Bucket for a hat said. _

"_We're gonna hafta Armor Digivolve_"

What was this.... Armor Digivolve? I turned around and took a look at my surroundings, looked just like Aiur...

Maybe..... Couldn't be.... Just then, I heard this.... Flapping sound... I quickly turned around again and drew my gun. Where there was the cat and the flying pig There was some sort of a sphinx and a Pegasus..... I kept silent and let go of the gun and asked.

"What now?"

_"You get on."_ The blue haired preteen responded. I was confused a bit...... But I decided to go on. I hopped on the horse and we went took off at a speed the Vulture could not keep up with. What was going to happen now, I wondered.

**--- **

**Ok, rides over. R&R and tell me what do you think. **


	3. Mass Bee Rush? WTH?

We had reached the village, but there was no sign of any life forms whatsoever.

"Computer, search for any sort of life forms." I whispered to myself, hoping that they wouldn't hear me.

"There is none in the whole area." My computer responded.

"Is there any signs of a struggle?" I asked, having a hunch that this was a trap.

"None whatsoever." I was confused, what had happened?

"Computer, scan the area." I said as I looked around.

_"_Scanning...Scanning... Scanning complete. Radar indicates that there are hundreds of unidentified species Surrounding us."

"Oh shit, another mass of crap that I have to kill..."I thought to myself. I drew my gun, and they looked at me.

"What exactly are you going to do? The large green bug lookalike said, staring at me.

"Can't explain, take you and your friends someplace safe." _I said, calmly._

"Don't make any sudden moves either, they're watching us." I added, eyeing a movement behind a block.

"I think I saw something..." The blue dragon that had a few pieces on armor on his body said.

"Crap, they know that we know..." I said as a mass of yellow and orange bees came towards us.

I quickly drew my gun, shot at a movement at a tree, and activated my modified psi blade.

_"_Here they come!_" _I shouted as I was shooting them down with my rifle.

One got close enough and was about to sting me, when I sliced it in half... Somehow, it just disappeared into thin air.

_"_What the hell?_" _I shouted as I kept slicing the bees. I took a glance at the kids and their... Digimon.. Seems like they were doing good on their own.

Right then, the yellow and orange bees started to clump together, and charged at the kids. I had to do something. I dashed in front of the kids, coming to a sliding halt. I quickly drew my Rifle and started blasting at them. Apparently, I forgot to check my ammo count.

Click, Click

"Aw, shit." I said, as they approached us. I started to fumble across my bed, searching for an ammo clip.

"They're getting closer!" The kid with the ice cream bucket for a hat said.

"Dammit kid, shut the hell up!" I shouted, I got my ammo clip, reloaded, and started blasting them again. This time, wiping them out.

"Just who the heck are you?" The kid with the goggles shouted.

Deciding to humor myself, I replied "A ghost."

"You don't look like a ghost..." The small blue lizard said.

My eyebrow raised, who the hell didn't know about the ghosts? This proved my theory. I wasn't in my own timeline. What the hell happened to the warp gate? More importantly, what happened to my platoon?...

"Hey... You still there?" The girl with glasses said, waving her hand near my face.

"Barely." I replied. Little did I know, that the big guy in the sky had something big planned out for me.

Sorry for making such a crappy chapter before. Apparently, I sent my draft, not my real chapter. Then a virus hit me. Then, I had to move again.

Shit happens.


End file.
